moviedatabasefandomcom-20200215-history
Justice League: The New Frontier
|Film}} /Gallery|Gallery}} }} ; ; ; | directed by = David Bullock | written by = Stan Berkowitz Darwyn Cooke | produced by = Michael Goguen Sander Schwartz Kimberly A. Smith Bruce Timm Stan Berkowitz Darwyn Cooke Gregory Noveck | music by = Kevin Manthei | cinematography = | edited by = Elen Orson | distributed by = Warner Bros. Cartoon Network | release date(s) = February 26th, 2008 | mpaa rating = | running time = 75 min. | country = | language = English | budget = $3,500,000 | gross revenue = | preceded by = | followed by = }} Plot Many superheroes team-up with the United States military to defeat a giant floating living island known as The Centre. Cast Uncredited Cast Appearances *Barry Allen/The Flash *Bruce Wayne/Batman *Clark Kent/Superman *Diana/Wonder Woman *Hal Jordan/Green Lantern *J'onn J'onzz/Martian Manhunter *Abin Sur *Ace Morgan *Adam Strange *Alan Scott/Green Lantern *Alanna Strange *Arthur Curry/Aquaman *Buddy Blake *Carol Ferris *Carter Hall/Hawkman *Charles McNider/Doctor Mid-Nite *Clifford Steele/Robotman *Dick Grayson/Robin *Dinah Drake Lance/Black Canary *Donna Troy/Wonder Girl *Dr. Will Magnus *Garth/Aqualad *Gregory Saunders/Vigilante *The Guardian *Harry Lieter *Iris West *James Gordon *Jay Garrick/The Flash *Jimmy Olsen *John F. Kennedy *John Henry/John Wilson *John Henry Irons *June Robbins *Kara Zor-L/Supergirl *Kent Nelson/Doctor Fate *King Faraday *Larry Trainor/Negative Man *Lois Lane *Niles Caulder *Oliver Queen/Green Arrow *Patrick O'Brian/Plastic Man *Prof Haley *Ray Palmer *Red Ryan *Rex Mason/Metamorpho *Rex Tyler/Hourman *Rick Flagg, Sr. *Rick Flagg, Jr. *Rita Farr/Elasti-Girl *Rocky Davis *Roy Harper/Speedy *Saul Erdel *Shayera Thal/Hawkwoman *Slam Bradley *Ted Grant/Wildcat *Wally West/Kid Flash *William Batson/Captain Marvel *Arthur Light/Doctor Light *Black Manta *Brainiac *The Centre *Darkseid *Edward Nygma/Riddler *Grodd *Harleen Quinzel/Harley Quinn *Harvey Dent/Two-Face *James Craddock/Gentleman Ghost *Joker *Jonathan Cheval/Monocle *Kalibak *Key *Leonard Snart/Captain Cold *Lex Luthor *Mxyzptlk *Priscilla Rich/Cheetah *Ra's al Ghul *Starro *Thaddeus Sivana/Sivana *Ultra-Humanite *Amazons *Blackhawk Squadron *Challengers of the Unknown *Doom Patrol *Guardians of the Universe *Justice League of America *Justice Society of America *Metal Men *Teen Titans *United States Air Force *South Korea *Themyscira *United States of America :*Gotham City ::*Batcave :*Indiana ::*Central City :*Metropolis ::*Daily Planet ::*LexCo :*Nevada ::*Las Vegas :::*Utopia Casino ::*Ferris Aircraft :*Washington, D.C. ::*White House * * *Detective *News broadcaster *Reporter *Soldier *Superhero *Extraterrestrial *Telepathy Notes *Was nominated for Best Sound Editing at the 2009 Motion Picture Sound Editors Awards, Best Animated Home Entertainment Production at the 2009 Annie Awards and Outstanding Animated Program (For Programming One Hour or More) at the 2008 Primetime Emmy Awards. Fun Facts *The storyboard was done by a group of artists which included David Bullock (who directed the film), Darwyn Cooke (who wrote and drew the graphic novel, provided additional writing material for this film and worked as a producer on the film), Lauren Montgomery (who directed the 2009 animated film Wonder Woman and Art Lee, amongst others. *Joe Mantegna, who voices the crooner, is probably best known for his role in the TV series Criminal Minds. Joe is not the only lead actor from Criminal Minds to voice a character on an animated DC film. Paget Brewster, Matthew Gray Gubler and Shemar Moore have also voiced DC characters in Batman and Harley Quinn, Batman: Assault on Arkham and The Death of Superman respectively. Recommendations See also External Links * References Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. Category:2000s/Films Category:2008/Films Category:February, 2008/Films Category:Based on a comic Category:Animated films Category:Direct-to-video films Category:J/Films Category:Kimberly Smith Category:Kimberly Smith/Line producer